David Richardson
| birth_place = Johannesburg, Transvaal Province, Union of South Africa | image = David Richardson.jpg | country = South Africa | batting = Right-hand bat | bowling = - | deliveries = balls | columns = 4 | column1 = Tests | matches1 = 42 | runs1 = 1359 | bat avg1 = 24.26 | 100s/50s1 = 1/8 | top score1 = 109 | deliveries1 = - | wickets1 = - | bowl avg1 = - | fivefor1 = - | tenfor1 = - | best bowling1 = - | catches/stumpings1 = 150/2 | column2 = ODIs | matches2 = 122 | runs2 = 868 | bat avg2 = 19.72 | 100s/50s2 = 0/1 | top score2 = 53 | deliveries2 = - | wickets2 = - | bowl avg2 = - | fivefor2 = - | tenfor2 = n/a | best bowling2 = - | catches/stumpings2 = 148/17 | column3 = FC | matches3 = 200 | runs3 = 6981 | bat avg3 = 26.95 | 100s/50s3 = 6/37 | top score3 = 134 | deliveries3 = 6 | wickets3 = 0 | bowl avg3 = - | fivefor3 = - | tenfor3 = - | best bowling3 = 0/3 | catches/stumpings3 = 579/40 | column4 = LA | matches4 = 158 | runs4 = 2545 | bat avg4 = 25.19 | 100s/50s4 = 0/13 | top score4 = 94 | deliveries4 = - | wickets4 = - | bowl avg4 = - | fivefor4 = - | tenfor4 = - | best bowling4 = - | catches/stumpings4 = 167/12 | club1 = Eastern Province / B | year1 = 1978–1983 | club2 = Northern Transvaal | year2 = 1983–1984 | club3 = Eastern Province | year3 = 1984–1998 | date = 9 November | year = 2010 | source = http://www.cricinfo.com/ci/content/player/46978.html }} David John Richardson (born 16 September 1959) in Johannesburg played 42 Tests and 122 One Day Internationals as a wicket-keeper for South Africa. He also represented Eastern Province and Northern Transvaal in various domestic competitions. Richardson succceeded Ray Jennings as South Africa's number one 'keeper in 1986 for their Unofficial "Test" matches. For the first seven years after South Africa returned from isolation Richardson was a permanent fixture as wicket-keeper, his trademark sun hat and brown gloves was very recognisable. He was also a gritty batsman scoring a maiden and only Test century (109) against New Zealand at Cape Town in 1994-95. He is a qualified lawyer and remained in cricket after retirement as a business agent for several players. In January 2002 he was appointed as the ICC's first General Manager. His son, Michael, plays county cricket in England for Durham. On 28 June 2012 Dave Richardson was appointed as the new Chief Executive Officer of the ICC. Following the abortive conclusion to the 2013 Ashes contest in England, in which the ICC's much-maligned rules regarding light conditions were invoked with only four overs left of play, Richardson and the ICC were roundly condemned by fans and the broadcast media. Category:South African cricketers Category:Cricketers Category:1959 birthsCategory:Living people